Relation élèveprof
by PandaEnChocolat
Summary: Prenez un Thomas un peu timide , amoureux de son professeur de maths , un prof complètement naïf (ou pas ahha surprise) et une tête de sushi qui fourre son nez où il ne devrait pas et vous obtenez cette fiction ! Newtmas ;d Peut être qu'il y'aura un lemon , peut être peut être :d
1. Chapter 1

Holà holà les gens :d

Je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire (oui oui , encore du Newtmas..) qui , normalement , sera en plusieurs chapitres *c'est la fête woooou*

J'ai pleins d'idées de Sterek , mais a chaque fois ça fait "pouf" dans mon esprit et c'est pas très beau a lire ...Peut être qu'un jour , vous aurez la chance dans lire une xD

Je sais pas du toooooout quand viendra le prochain chapitre ,tout dépend de si vous avez aimez , et de mon imagination

 **Disclaimer** : Tout appartient *soupir* à James Dashner..

Sinon , je voulais vous remercier pour toutes ces reviews et toutes les personnes qui me suivent , merci merci , je pensais pas que y'aurait autant de gens , donc encore merci :D

Lâchez vous dans les commentaires , même si c'est un pavé de deux pages , je me ferais un plaisir de le lire :) dites moi si il y'a des choses a changer ou si c'est de la merde mon idée , j'suis ouverte aux critiques ;D

Sur ce , bonne lecture :) (excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe , j'ai beau être en L , il reste des tooooooooonnes de fautes dans mes histoires , désolée d'avance )

* * *

Thomas Edison, 17 ans , les hormones en feu a cette période de sa vie ,était en ce moment en retard de 20 minutes , mais , il ne courait pas dans tous les sens comme tout autre élève normal ...Non , il m'éditait sur le pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'a lui ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit en retard un lundi ? (Faut dire que les lundi c'est chiant...Ce serait cool de passer ce jour de la semaine , tu reprend les cours que le mardi ce serait trop bi..-Tu permet , je raconte ma vie la ! - Qu'il est vaniteux ce Thomas..)Mais pourquoi était-il si inquiet d'être en retard ? Tout le monde serait content d'être en retard , surtout quand on commence avec une heure de maths (j'pari que ça a été crée par les Illuminatis , les extraterrestres et Satan ..) . Mais non , Thomas était "triste" car le temps d'arriver et d'aller en salle , il aurait perdu une demie-heure de ce cour avec ce nouveau prof , enfin , ce "remplaçant" du prof de Maths . Isaac Newton , mais vu qu'il n'avait que quelques années de plus que ces élèves , c'est-a-dire vingt-deux ans (pas de plus hein , c'est son âge ) , il préférait que ces élèves l'appelle Newt . Un truc psychologique entre les élèves et le prof , parait-il . Le remplaçant était gentil , attentionné et expliquait vraiment bien son cour . Grâce a ça , la moyenne en maths de Thomas était passé d . Véritables progrès en l'espace de deux mois . Mais ce qui l'avait surtout séduit , c'était les cheveux couleur blé du professeur , le petit sourire en coin qu'il adressait aux élèves qui ne participaient jamais mais qui essayaient de résoudre un problème au tableau de leur propre gré , sa façon de s'habiller , toujours élégante . Thomas avait réussi a apprendre que son professeur était d'origine Anglaise , ce qui expliquait cette manière de s'habiller et ce petit accent .

Thomas sortit de ses pensées , ferma la porte de sa maison et se mit a courir a travers les rues . Quelques foulées plus tard , il était devant la porte de sa classe . Il lui restait vingt minutes de cours . C'était déjà mieux que rien , se dit-il , avant de frappé timidement sur la porte . Un "entré" se fit entendre de l'autre coté . Thomas poussa la porte et entra dans la classe , s'emmêlant un peu les pinceaux en voyant le visage de Newt .

-Désolé du retard , baragouina t-il dans sa barbe inexistante , euh...J'ai oublié de passer a l'accueille ..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , j'étais aussi en retard , je viens d'arriver , tu n'as pas besoin de passer a la vie scolaire pour ton retard , va donc t'asseoir Thomas .

Thomas s'exécuta sans un mot , et partit rejoindre son siège près de son meilleur ami .

-Ben alors , on est en retard ? dit- l'asiatique tout sourire

-Waouw , quelle perspicacité , Minho , c'est troublant .

Le sourire du dit Minho s'effaça pour laisser place a une tête de grognon .

Après quelques équations et soustractions , la sonnerie retentit pour avertir les élèves que leur cour était finit , Thomas et Minho se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand le professeur les retint .

-Thomas Edison , peux tu rester ici deux petites minutes ? J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose .

Thomas regarda alors Minho , qui était déjà partit en lâchant un "bonne chance mon gars" . Ok ...Sympa , le meilleur pote ...Il en toucherais deux mots a cette tête de sushi (j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ) plus tard .Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls , la porte de la classe fermée , le prof d'un coté du bureau et l'élève de l'autre .Thomas se mit a stresser . Et si il avait remarqué qu'il lui matait les fesses ?Pas qu'il le fasse ! Pas tout le temps , en tout cas ... On peut être condamner pour matage de fesses sans consentement ? , pensa t-il , avant d'être coupé dans sa rêverie par la voix de son professeur .

-Je voulais juste te féliciter pour tes grands progrès ! Tu as eu plus de la moyenne au dernier DS !

Le professeur Isaac lui tendit une feuille qu'il s'empressa d'attraper , tout en effleurant "accidentellement" sa main (oups , que c'est bête , oh lala...oui oui j'me casse roooh ) , ce qui lui provoqua un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale , et apparemment le professeur sembla le voir , mais ne l'interpréta pas de la bonne façon (heureusement pour Thomas ) .

-Oh , tu as froid ?

Le professeur le regarda de haut en bas et sourit .

-Même si tu es en retard , pense a mettre des vêtements chauds . Si tu es en retard le lundi , prend le temps de bien t'habiller , je n'engueule pas ceux qui font des efforts pour bien travailler et qui sont en retards a mes cours . Tiens , prend la , tu me l'a rendra au prochain cour.

En disant cela , Newt lui avait entouré le cou de son écharpe . Thomas se retint de justesse de la renifler . Le prof pourrait mal l'interpréter et penser que son écharpe pue , ce qui , bien sur , n'était pas le cas . Thomas réajusta l'écharpe jusqu'à son nez et rougit .

-Mais , et vous ? Vous allez avoir froid !

Newt farfouilla dans son grand sac noir et en sortit un autre écharpe .

-Un anglais ne sort jamais sans deux écharpes , dit-il en souriant , sache le . Maintenant tu peux y aller , je crois que ton ami t'attend , dit-il en pointant Minho , qui sautillant pour voir ce qu'il se passait par les fenêtres (cette phrase n'est pas du tout claire et française ..)

\- Oh...Euh..merci pour l'écharpe Monsieur Isaac...

-Newt , appelle moi Newt .Allez , file maintenant .

Thomas sortit de la classe , emballé dans l'écharpe de son prof . Cet homme allait le tuer si il continuait ..

* * *

Voila voila qui n'aimerait pas avoir un prof qui vous donne une écharpe gratuite xd

Bon , c'est méga court , je l'avoue ... Mais bon .On y peut rien , tchao


	2. Semaine Inoubliable

Hellooooooooo :D

Voila le second chapitre de "relation prof/élève" ... J'espère qu'il sera apprécier et qu'il comblera vos attentes :) vos reviews m'ont foutue la pression daaaaaaah .

Réponses aux reviews :

ThoMiNewt :

Héhéhé , tête de de sushi de souhaite une bonne journée (-non , je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'elle crève , on se moque pas de moi! - *le frappe*)

:

Merci , j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

Didou614 :

Merci mais t'inquiète , je pense (peut être) faire un lemon pour cette histoire , mais j'ai en tête plein d'O.S M héhé ;d

laurienou :

Merciiiiii :D

Alois-ciel-sebastiane666 :

Héhéhé les câlins entre Thomas et Newt y'a que ça de vrai \\('A')/ Pour répondre a ta question , j'ai jamais pensée au couple TomxHarry , je restais sur les bases : le Drarry xD

Bonne lecture :D Lâcher une review pour que je puisse savoir si c'était bien ou que je le mette a la poubelle _._

Disclaimer : The Maze Runner et tous les personnages sont a James Dashner *va pleurer*

Semaine Inoubliable (dans le mauvais sens...)

Thomas se jeta bruyamment sur son lit et souffla . "Quelle semaine de merde " se dit-il . Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'a moi ? Quoi , vous voulez un petit retour en arrière pour comprendre de quoi nous parle ce cher Tom ? Mouais , l'avez vous réellement mériter ? Bon , on va dire que oui , sinon ce chapitre servirais a que dalle .

Le lundi , juste après le fameux cours de maths , il était partis retrouvé Minho près des casiers , sous les regards interrogateurs de plusieurs filles de sa classe . Thomas n'était pas vraiment populaire n'aimant pas se faire remarquer . Et il n'aimait pas l'attention que toute les jeunes filles de sa classe lui adressaient en ce moment même. Mais en se concentrant sur la direction de leur regard et de leur tête , Thomas savait ce qu'elle se disait toutes . Teresa , une des miss pouffe-pouffe d'un groupe de filles mais aussi son amie -un peu quand même- s'approcha alors de lui et de Minho . Ce dernier n'attendit même pas qu'elle est fini de s'approcher de Thomas , qu'il dit :

-Oh non , voila miss casse-couille en chef .

Teresa lui lança un regard noir , puis se focalisa de nouveau sur l'écharpe . Thomas ne put s'empêcher de la resserrer un peu contre son cou .

-A qui est cette écharpe ?

Minho , qui savait très bien que son meilleur ami mettrais un peu de temps a trouver une excuse pour éviter d'y répondre , décida d'envoyer une pique a Teresa (C'est qu'il aime l'emmerder ce con )

-Et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre sale succube de l'enfer ?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu le protège le couillon de service ?

S'en suivit une dispute (habituelle?) entre la Succube et le Couillon que Thomas regarda avec ennuie et amusement . Bien que les regards s'attardaient sur ces deux-là , Thomas vu que certains regards restaient accrocher a son écharpe . Il hésita alors a la garder , mais se résigna . Son professeur lui avait donné pour qu'il ne soit pas malade , il n'allait pas l'enlever juste a cause de quelques regards envieux ! Tant pis , il serais le centre d'attention aujourd'hui , mais une chose était sur , il gardais l'écharpe ! Peut-être pourrait-il feindre de l'avoir perdu pour ne pas l'a rendre a son prof et la garder toute sa vie ..."Et finir vieux mec , se rattachant a une écharpe qui ne sentira bientôt plus comme son propriétaire et finira qu'il serait toujours vierge a 50 ans et entourer d'une quinzaine de chats puant la pisse qui ne pensaient qu'a bouffer .." Ouais , c'était pas vraiment un bel avenir ...Il pourra toujours dire a Mr Isaa-...Newt qu'il n'a pas d'écharpe et qu'il voudrait la garder tout l'hiver ...Après tout , un anglais a toujours deux écharpes .

La sonnerie retentit , coupant cour a la "dispute" entre Teresa et Minho , et rappelant Thomas a revenir sur Terre .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mardi , Thomas eu envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête . Quel était le crétin qui avait proclamé que les profs avaient le droit de mettre 4 putains de devoirs , le même jour , et d'affiler ? Ils trouvaient ça drôle peut être ? Heureusement , il n'eu pas de devoir de maths . Il put alors serrer l'écharpe crocheter a son cou en moment de stress quand il ne trouvait pas une réponse .

Le mercredi fut peut être l'une des pires journée de Thomas . Pour une fois que sa mère était a la maison un peu avant lui , il a fallut qu'elle fasse un peu de "ménage" . Et bien sûr , Mme Edison était passée par la case "rangée la chambre de mon fils alors qu'il n'est pas encore là"(Qui n'a jamais vécu ça?) . Alors , en rentrant du lycée , Thomas se dépêcha de dire bonjour a sa mère et fila dans sa chambre . Trouvant l'air un peu lourd , il avait décider de laisser l'écharpe sur sa chaise , près de son bureau , ne voulant pas la perdre . Quand il rentra dans sa pièce et qu'il regarda sa chaise , où il n'y avait plus son précieux , son visage passa du blanc au vert , en passant par du rouge (et une pointe de bleu) .

-MAMAAAAAAAN!

Thomas dévala les escaliers , manquant trois fois de se rétamer a terre , avant d'arriver devant sa mère .

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-L'écharpe bleu marine qui était sur mon siège de bureau !Ou est-elle?

-Oh , tu parle de la belle grande écharpe? Je l'ai mise a laver , elle sentait bizarre . Thomas ? Pourquoi es-tu si pâle ?Ça va ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre . Il avait enfin réussi a trouver une bonne excuse valable pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec. Quel choc d'apprendre qu'il avait réussi a faire tant d'effort pour finalement se retrouver avec une écharpe qui ne sentirait plus comme son prof , mais la lessive . Mais dans un sens , peut être qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'accroche pas a cette simple écharpe .

-Ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas a toi. J'ai donc bien fait attention a quel programme la mettre pour ne pas qu'elle rétrécisse et que tu puisse la rendre en état a son propriétaire .Tiens , d'ailleurs , la machine doit être fini. Tu veux bien l'a sortir et l'étendre s'il te plait ?

Thomas avait alors hoché la tête et était partit en direction de la machine a laver . Et c'était avec effrois qu'il avait pu constater que sa mère avait bien laver l'écharpe , qui maintenant puait la lessive .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le week-end était arrivé sans encombres pour lui . Le vendredi après midi , il avait rendu l'écharpe a son professeur , lui assurant qu'il en achèterait une le soir même et que par conséquent il n'avait plus besoin de celle-ci .

Et le week-end était arrivé. Avait-il dit que le mercredi était la pire journée qu'il ai vécue? Car le samedi avait vraiment été une putain de journée ..

Le jeune homme c'était levé au environ de midi et avait déjeuné , seul dans la grande cuisine . Il avait fait tranquillement ses devoirs , buggant pendant 20 minutes sur un exercice d'espagnol . Il avait alors passé son après midi a glandouiller sur son canapé , jouant a Assassin's Creed ou regardant des vidéos complètement débiles mais qui faisait rire tout le monde . En somme , tout se déroulait bien .Mais vers 18h , Thomas c'était précipiter vers la cabine de douche et , tout en écoutant du Gorillaz , il c'était élégamment habillé : pantalon noir (moulant , tant qu'a faire mwahaha) , chemise noir et basket noires .S'assurant qu'il ai bien tout fait , Thomas sortit et ferma la porte de son chez lui .Sa mère ne revient que très rarement , a cause de son travail , alors Thomas , s'ennuyant tout seul pendant un week-end complet , avait décider de trouver un petit travail . C'est comme ça qu'un beau jour , il c'était retrouver a travailler dans un bar magnifique appeler "The Outlaws" . Il était assez complet le week-end , et Thomas aidait alors le personnel du bar en servant les client ou en étant de l'autre coté du bar . Il ne pouvait travailler que le week-end , préférant se concentrer sur ses études le reste de la semaine , et heureusement , Jorge , le propriétaire avait bien comprit .

Thomas arriva avec 5 minutes d'avances , comme d'habitude . Il salua Winston , l'un des deux serveurs , qui lui sourit . Il salua les quelques clients qui attendaient d'avoir enfin une place dans la bar . "Il faudra penser a installer une terrasse couverte et des chauffages pour tout ce monde , je devrais peut-être en parler a Jorge" , et c'est sur cette pensée que le brun trouva Zart, le second serveur , en train de parler avec le patron .

"-Hey gamin ! Près a travailler ?"

Jorge s'était avancé vers lui , laissant Zart retourner au travail . Le propriétaire lui fit une accolade amicale avant de lui dire qu'aujourd'hui , il travaillerait en tant que serveur , Winston étant de l'autre coté du comptoir ce soir là . Thomas avait alors acquiescer (pas trop le choix quoi...) et était revenu en salle . Il y'avait déjà moins de monde a attendre une place . Thomas prit les commandes de deux tables de son "territoire" mais voyant que Zart ne s'en sortait pas avec la table de douze personnes qui n'arrivait pas a se décider , il lui fit un signe lui montrant qu'il s'occupait de la table du fond . Il s'était alors approché et avait remarqué une silhouette un peu trop familière de dos . Continuant sur sa lancer , il s'arrêta sur le coté de la table et regarda les deux personnes attablé . Il vit alors la tête blonde se relever et des yeux d'un marron si profond le regarder avec surprise .

\- Edison ?

Thomas se figea . Mais qu'est ce que son prof foutait là ? Enfin , pas qu'il n'ai pas le droit d'aller dans des bars , mais pourquoi était-il dans celui-là précisément ?

-Bonsoir Mr Isaac et ...

Thomas pivota sur ses talons pour faire face a une jeune fille , les cheveux courts ,bruns et des yeux ..perçants.

-Bonsoir Mademoiselle .

Elle lança un faible "bonsoir" , tout en continuant de le détailler . Y'avait-il un problème avec sa tenue ?

-Je te présente Brenda ,cette dernière serra la main de Thomas ,Brenda , voici Thomas Edison , un de mes élèves. Alors , comme ça ,tu travaille ? (wow quelle perspicacité )lança Newt , voyant très bien que Brenda ne lâchait pas son élève des yeux . Voulant qu'elle arrête se geste plutôt déplacer et voyant que cela stressait Thomas , Newt lui écrasa le pied sous la nappe , ce qui eu l'effet attendu . Elle ne dit rien , elle grimaça a peine mais jeta un regard noir a Newt .

-Euh ...Oui..Je me fait juste de l'argent de poche en aidant ici le week-end..Est-ce que je peux prendre votre commande ? Si le patron me voit sur le territoire d'un autre serveur et si en plus je discute avec les clients alors qu'il y'a salle complète , il risque de me passe un savon ...

-Oh oui , excuses nous , dit alors Newt , gêné d'embêter le serveur ,je prendrai risotto au poulet et toi ?

-Un hamburger , avait répondu la dénommé Brenda .

Thomas prit en note les commandes et fila en cuisine .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il leurs avaient plus parler de toute la soirée , étant sollicité pour une nouvelle carafe d'eau ou pour du ketchup . C'était Zart qui le avait servit . Mais , malgré la distance , quand Thomas était de dos a son professeur , il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui .

Ayant fini de manger et de payer , Newt et Brenda sortirent du restaurant , Newt faisant de grands gestes a Thomas pour lui dire au revoir .

Quand le service fut finit , Thomas était dans un triste état : quand Newt avait retenu son attention en voulant lui dire au revoir , il avait foncé ver une table et renversant tout le vin sur la nappe et sur sa chemise , heureusement pour lui , noire . Il avait alors du s'excuser au près des clients et une fois cette chose faite , c'était retourné pour constater que Newt n'était plus là . Heureusement , quand la catastrophe c'était dérouler , il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de son service . Car Jorge était très clair la dessus: "T'a une chemise noire , donc on voit pas les taches .Et si c'est mouillé , t'attendra la fin du service avant d'aller te changer .On a besoin de serveur ici , pas dans les vestiaires . " Une fois libre et sa paie du week-end en poche , Thomas était rentré chez lui . Il avait enlever ses vêtements pour se mettre a l'aise dans son pyjama Batman . Il s'était alors jeter sur son lit , dans un grand bruit , et avait souffler .

Mais qui était cette Brenda pour Newt , bordel de merdouille?


	3. Pas si terrible que ça finalement

Mwéhéhé salut tout le monde èAé

Le chapitre 3 est tout frais sortit de ma tête (-ce qui explique qu'il est un peu bizarre -Minho , va te coucher)

Y'aura un leeeeeeeeeeemoooooooooooooooon , pas dans ce chapitre , ni dans le prochain , mais peut-être dans celui d'après *Danse* vous êtes heureux ? En plus , j'ai bien étudiée le sujet , j'ai lu plein de lemon pour biiiiien faire et pas vous décevoir (vous aurez le droit de me frapper si c'est nul *position fœtale*) . J'ai aussi trouvée des bouquins bit-lit ...Je savais pas que ça existait , du coup ça m'a cultivée a ce niveau là xD

 _Dearlock_ :

Si seulement les profs de maths lui ressemblait ,surtout si il me demande de l'appeler par son prénom , je pense que je mourrais xD

 _LittlePoiZon_ :

Ah merde c'est un détail embêtant ça -A- Rooooooh même si c'est hors-la-loi ça mettrais du piment dans le couple...Eh pi , Thomas est majeur sexuellement (j'crois que c'est 16 ans et 3 mois ,'fin c'est ce que dit le patron de SLG ...Donc faut pas trop lui faire confiance a celui là -3-)

 _ThoMiNewt_ :

Et moi j'ai rigolé toute seule a ton commentaire xD

-En même temps , t'es teubé ...

-...T'avais pas un truc a dire toi ?

-Quoi , faut vraiment que je lise ta feuille , là? *se fait victimiser* ok ok ...*se racle la gorge * Chère ThoMiNewt , moi aussi je t'adore , allons courir dans les champs et ...j'suis vraiment obligé de dire ça ?

-Dit le sinon je diffuse des vidéos de toi a poil sur youtube.

-*souffle* ...Et veux-tu venir avec moi au resto de sushi ? Je passe pour un con , en plus ta réponse est méga longue là , on dirait que ta fiction a déjà commencer alors que tes que dans les reviews!

-ok ok j'arrête

 _Alois-ciel-sebastiane666_ :

Héhé eh ben nope , Newt ne sera pas l'uke because ...'Fin...Vu que c'est des mecs , ils seront seke tous les deux :3

Merci tout le monde *brofist* -plagiat PewDiePie ! -..J'vais te scotcher la bouche toi

 **Disclaimer** : James Dashner ...Je te préviens , si tu ne me donne pas tout les personnages de tmr , je les kidnappent sur mon cochon volant ! Si dans deux jours , je n'ai pas reçu les droits , je mettrais ma menace a exécution ! Et j'embarque Thomas Sangster , O'Brien et Hong Lee bien sûr *se frotte les mains + rire machiavélique*

* * *

Il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis tous ces événements et Thomas ne pouvait plu se concentrer a part sur une chose :Qui était cette fille?

Minho commençait à s'inquiéter : Thomas avait toujours été un rêveur , en cour comme avec ses potes , mais il n'avait jamais rêvassé en cour de maths , il portait trop d'attention au prof. Oui , Minho savait que son meilleur ami fantasmait (voir plus) sur le blondinet British , vous croyez quoi ? Minho est très observateur (y fout rien en cour , il a que ça a faire d'observer...) , mais il avait décidé de ne rien dire , attendant que son ami brun se confesse a lui ...Un jour peut être .

Ooooooooooooooo

La fin de la journée approchait a grand pas et Thomas était toujours troublé .Il voulait des réponses , mais il ne pouvait pas allez voir son prof et lui demander comme une fleur qui était cette jeune femme . Son prof n'était pas de ce bord , il devait se faire une raison.

Alors , pour se détendre et se changer les idées , il partit prendre une douche (une scène de douche comme dans tst :3 *tombe dans les vapes* ) Il resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes sous la douche , essayant d'oublier Newt , et Brenda . Mais il n'y arrivait pas .A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux , il voyait son petit sourire en coin . Son cerveau tournait à plein régime sans que Thomas ne le veuille. Et puis , même si son prof était gay , ou bi , pourquoi viendrait-il dans les bras du petit brun ? Il n'y avait rien d'attirant chez lui (que tu crois) .Thomas regarda ses bras finement musclés , sa peau blanche et son corps parsemé de grains de beauté. Bof , je me draguerais même pas , se dit-il , je suis trop banal .

Après être rester encore dix minutes sous la douche , Thomas se sécha et se mit en pyjama , puis se roula en boule dans sa couette .Il se mit a bouger dans tous les sens , cherchant une position confortable pour dormir . C'est les fesses en l'air , les genoux repliés sur son torse et la tête dans l'oreiller que le jeune homme sombra dans les bras de Morphée . Trois heures plus tard ,un bruit de grattements se fit entendre au niveau de la porte d'entrée , tirant Thomas d'un cauchemar : il rêvait que Newt se mariait , non pas avec Brenda , mais avec Minho . Ça , encore ça pouvait aller , c'était juste la vision de son meilleur ami en robe de mariée blanche un peu trop courte , lui arrivant au genoux , qui le dérangeait .

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Tout grognon , il se leva avec peine et descendit les escaliers . Autant allez voir qui c'était .

"-Si c'est encore le voisin bourré qui se goure de maison , je le défonce cette fois."

Thomas repensa alors a la carrure de son voisin , grand . Avec des muscles. Mouais , mieux valais ne pas le chercher finalement . Il arriva au niveau de la porte quand un aboiement suivit d'un "shhhhht" se fit entendre de l'autre côté . Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?Quelqu'un venait-il l'agresser au beau milieux de la nuit en lui lançant au visage son chien ? Thomas , n'aimant pas le suspense , prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte .

-Euh...whut?

Devant lui , quelque chose remuait la queue (Non ,ce n'est pas Newt ) . Une petite boule de poils noires le regardait en sortant la langue , tout content .

"- C'est quoi ce bordel? "

Thomas sortit de sa maison , tout en allumant la lumière . Il avait cru entendre une personne demandant au chien de se taire , mais peut-être avait-il rêver . Ou peut être rêvait-il encore . Il se retourna vers le petit chien , remuant toujours la queue .

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu t'es perdu ?" dit-il ,tout en voyant que le chien portait un collier . Il regarda la petite médaille avec la date de naissance du chien et son nom . Il n'avait même pas 1 an et s'appelait Mojo . Enfin , "elle" s'appelait Mojo . Le garçon regarda mieux la médaille . Pas de nom de proprio . Il prit alors le chien dans les bras et l'emmena sur un des canapés du salon , tout en allumant la lumière . Il s'approcha de la tête du chien , qui en profita pour lui lécher le visage . Thomas lui examina les oreilles . Pas de tatouage . Peut être une puce ? Il décida qu'il l'emmènerais chez le vétérinaire pour vérifier ça , mais pour l'heure , il voulait dormir!

Il commença a monter les escaliers , suivit de Mojo , et Thomas sourit . Si personne ne venait la récupérer ou la demander chez le vétérinaire , Thomas était sûr qu'il garderait le chien .

Oooooooooooooooo

La journée c'était bien déroulée : Thomas s'était réveiller , pas en retard pour une fois , avec un chien lover contre son torse , sous la couette . Il était arrivé au lycée , laissant la petite boule de poils sous surveillance de la vieille femme qui habitait juste en face de chez lui , et qui l'avait accueillie en souriant .Thomas n'avait donc pas a s'inquiéter du chien aujourd'hui . Non , ce qui l'inquiétait le plus , c'était les cernes noirs que son blondinet de prof avait sous ses beaux yeux marrons . Et si Thomas regardait mieux , il pouvait voir que ses deux billes couleurs chocolats noirs étaient entourées de rouges . Son professeur avait pleuré...Mais pourquoi ? S'était-il disputé avec l'autre pouff-...la jeune fille du restaurant , Brenda ? Peut-être s'étaient-ils séparés? Thomas savait que cela ne se faisait pas , mais cette pensée le remplie de joie .

A la fin du cour , Thomas hésita : devait-il lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Non , ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour ça ...Mais il ne voulait pas le laissez comme ça .. Thomas secoua la tête et partit de la salle . Il ne pouvait pas lui demander , c'était bien trop personnel .Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi son professeur lui répondrait franchement ce qui n'allait pas .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Plus la semaine passait , plus Newt avait l'air en mauvaise état . Thomas ne lui avait toujours pas demandé ce qui n'allait pas , mais vu la tête du blond le vendredi après midi , il aurait peut-être du . Et Thomas n'était pas le seul a avoir remarqué que le professeur de maths n'allait pas bien , toute ses groupies l'avaient vues , et se vantait que si elle embrassait Newt , il irait tout de suite mieux . D'autres pensaient a des manières plus ..."directes" de le rendre heureux . Thomas avait envie de toutes les frappées . Heureusement , Teresa avait arrêtée de regarder le blondinet pour s'intéresser a une tête de sushi qui ne comprenait pas ses papillonnements d'yeux , ou ses clins d'œil . Enfin , c'était ce qu'il lui laissait croire , Minho avait tout de suite su qu'elle s'intéressait a lui , et cela ne le dérangeait pas , car il la trouvait attirante . Enfin ,bref , revenons en a Thomas , qui regardait bouche bée , une affiche placardée sur un mur . C'était Mojo . Thomas prit l'affiche et rentra chez lui , tout en passant par la maison de la vieille femme -pas si vieille que ça finalement - du nom D'Ava Paige . Thomas ferma la porte de la maison et regarda l'affiche .

"Mon chien c'est échappé de la maison il y'a

une semaine . C'est une femelle shipperke noir , elle a environ

mois ,répondant au nom de Mojo. Si vous le retrouvez

ou la voyez , merci de me contactez au 0932548668 "

En dessous du message se trouvait une photo en couleur de Mojo . Thomas regarda l'heure et vu qu'il n'était que 17 h 30 . Il décida d'appeler le propriétaire de Mojo .Il tomba sur une voix féminine .

"-Allô?

-Euh...Bonjour , je vous appelle car ...j'ai retrouvé votre chien , Mojo ...

-Ah oui ? Où est-il ?

-Euh...Chez moi?

-Oui oui , mais où habitez vous ? ...Désolée , cette question fait un peu stalker...Vous voulez qu'on se rejoigne quelque part pour que je récupère Mojo ? sans que cela ne vous dérange bien sûr .

-Non non , cela ne me dérange pas . On peut se retrouver demain au bar "The Outlaws" si vous voulez.

-Très bien , j'y serais a 14h . Je garde votre numéro de téléphone en cas de problème .

-Très bien , au revoir.

-Au revoir."

Thomas raccrocha et se tourna vers Mojo . Il allait devoir se séparer de cette petite boule de poils . Peut être qu'il demanderais un chien a son anniversaire , pour ne plus se sentir seul a la maison quand sa mère n'est pas là .

Le lendemain , Thomas sortit un peu habillé à l'arrache avec son t-shirt blanc iron man et son jean noir troué . Il avait réussi à trouver une espèce de corde pouvant servir de laisse pour Mojo , mais le petit chien devait avoir été éduqué pour sortir sans laisse . Thomas partit en direction du bar , arrivant pile poil a l'heure .Il regarda les environs mais ne vit personne s'approcher de lui ou du chien , qui attendais en tirant la langue . Soudain , Thomas sentit son téléphone vibrer .

"-Oui , allô?

-Bonjour , je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas venir ..."

Thomas décrocha du monologue de la jeune fille . Elle ne pouvait pas venir , Thomas pensait qu'elle se payait sa tête .

-Avez vous comprit ?

-Hein ? Euh , oui oui .

-Très bien , il ne devrait plus tarder . Passez une bonne journée . "

Thomas était perdu . Qui était "Il"? Il n'eu pas le temps de se poser plus de question que quelqu'un criait un "Mojo"! . Thomas eu a peine le temps de se retourner que quelqu'un courait vers lui , prenant le chien dans ses bras .

Thomas regarda la personne accroupie devant lui et haussa un sourcil .

"-Euh ...Bonjour ? "

L'homme accroupie se redressa et releva la tête vers Thomas , qui lui était bouche bée.

"Monsieur Isaac ?

-Newt , Edison , je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Newt " dit se dernier en souriant , tenant toujours Mojo dans ses bras .

-"Je te remercie pour Mojo , je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans elle . Que dirais-tu d'un verre ?

-Oh , je ne veux pas vous déranger , vous aviez peut-être quelque chose a faire de plus important avec ...Brenda ."

La voix de Thomas était sèche , ce qu'il ne voulait pas . Il ne voulait pas non plus que son prof aille rejoindre cette fille plutôt que de rester avec lui . Tout d'un coup ,Newt se mit a rire , un rire clair et franc . Thomas rougit et voulu garder ce son le plus longtemps possible dans son esprit .

"-Tu penses que je sors avec Brenda ? " avait-il dit ,secoué de spasmes .

"-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Brenda est ma meilleure amie , presque comme ma petite soeur .

-Oh...Donc vous voulez toujours le prendre ce verre?

-Avec plaisir. "

Dès que Newt avait clarifier la nature de ses relations avec Brenda , Thomas c'était sentit plus vivant , alléger d'un poids.

Ooooooooooooooo

Ils avaient passer toute l'après midi ensemble , parlant de tout et n'importe quoi . Surtout de n'importe quoi .Au départ , la conversation ne parlait que des cours , puis Newt avait engager le sujet du voyage scolaire en Angleterre , se déroulant dans une semaine. Thomas avait alors dit que dès qu'ils rentreraient du voyage , ce serait son anniversaire , et que grâce a Mojo , il savait ce qu'il voulait comme cadeau . Newt lui avait aussi raconter comment il avait eu Mojo , que cette petite chiennne avait été abandonnée sous un pont , dans une boite . Cette petite bête ne lui avait apportée que du bonheur depuis qu'il l'avait et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait une tête de zombie toute la semaine .

ooooooooooooo

Quand Thomas et Newt (et Mojo!) se séparèrent , il était 18h30 . Thomas dit au revoir a son professeur et lui tendit sa main en signe de politesse . Le blond la regarda , haussa un sourcil et se pencha sur Thomas pour lui faire la bise .

"-Au revoir Edison , a lundi" avait-il dit dans un étrange sourire .

Thomas était rester les bras ballants , bouche bée (encore...) . Il n'en revenait pas , mais s'en remit pour que son professeur ne le prenne pas pour un crétin finit . Il se retourna et fit quelque pas avant d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Newt :

"-Et n'oubli pas de faire tes fractions pour lundi!"

Thomas sourit et cru entendre un rire cristallin juste après suivit d'un aboiement .

* * *

Héhéhéhé les choses avancent entre ces deux là oAo

Tchousssssssssss


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooooooooo :o

Quoi "en retard" ? pfffff pas du toooo...*va se cacher*

Je pense que quelques personnes vont être heureuses car *roulement de tambour* IL Y A UN LIME !Bon , pas très long , mais comme on dit "c'est pas la taille qui compte" Wouhooou , et ouais , j'ai réussie a en faire un *clin d'œil* et normalement *deuxième roulement de tambour* y'aura un vrai lemon dans le chapitre suivant , et sûrement le dernier . Mais vous devrez encore me supporter car -aller Minho , continue le tambour ! -gnagnagna *roulement de tambour* j'ai plein d'idées d'O.S mwéhéhé

 **Disclaimer** : James Dashner blablabla y fait un peu chier blablablabla pourquoi j'ai pas les droits sur les personnages ? blablablablablabla

 _KatleenIce_ :

Merkiiii beaucoup , heureuse que l'histoire te plaise :D

 _Naws-you_ :

Je préfère lire plutôt que de demander de l'aide à des personnes d'expérience xD On est d'accord , Minho en robe de mariée , c'est la base de toute les bases , le fantasme de tout le monde \\(^A^)/

 _ThoMiNewt :_

-Cool alors , si tu te souviens pas de ce que tu marques , ça veut dire que t'a oublier ce que j't'ai dit , woooouhou ! *danse de la joie*

\- Tu sais que je peux lui rappeler , hein ?

-*arrête de danser* tu ferais pas ça ...?

\- Ben ...Ça dépend ...

-De quoi ?

\- Hmmm ... accepte tu de *lui chuchote a l'oreille*

-QUOI? D'où je ferais ça ?

-Ben c'est soit ça , soit tu sors avec elle ..

\- Je préfère sortir ...

-Roooh , c'est qu'un déguisement de soubrette que je te propose , c'est pas la mort

-Pfff , tu me gave .

 _Alois-ciel-sebastiane666_ :

Ce sera Neeeeewt ! :D Même si je préfère quand c'est Thomas qui est au dessus -.- Y'aura bientôt un "Tommy" , ça va pas tarder ;)

Merci pour vos reviews :D

*Brofist* (j'aime tellement dire ça -A-)

* * *

Depuis le retour de Mojo , Thomas avait remarquer que Newt souriait encore plus que d'habitude , et surtout , il lui souriait plus . Thomas répondais alors au sourire et oubliait que tous les autres pouvaient les voir . Et le Minho , lui , quand il les voyaient faire , soupirait . Il en avait marre que c'est deux là se tourne autour ! Il avait bien vu que son professeur en pinçait pour l'élève , mais peut être n'était-ce qu'une hypothèse , il ne voulait pas trop s'avancer . Quand a Térésa , Minho avait commencé a répondre a ses attentes , en lui faisait son sourire Made in Minho (-Ouais , c'est le sourire de beau gosse que je fait a toutes les belles filles -on dirait plutôt un sourire de mec constipé...). La relation entre Thomas et son professeur avait fait un grand pas en avant : Thomas arrivait a appeler Newt par son prénom sans devenir rouge comme une tomate , et Newt lui donnait des nouvelles de Mojo . D'ailleurs , la petite chienne avait l'air un peu triste de ne plu le voir , aussi , Newt avait demandé a Thomas si il pouvait alors passé la voir . Ils s'étaient arrangés pour se voir pendant les vacances , dans le parc à chiens . Au départ , Newt voulait que Thomas vienne a la maison , et si il faisait sombre , Newt voulait bien le ramener , voir laisser Thomas dormir chez lui . Le cerveau de ce dernier avait alors sur-chauffer et il était devenue rouge comme une tomate . Il était même sûr que son prof l'avait remarquer , vu le sourire en coin qui trônait sur ses lèvres. Ces lèvres si désirables , que Thomas voulait embrasser a chaque moment ...Thomas c'était alors gifler mentalement .A quoi il pensait ? Ils parlaient tranquillement de Mojo , et lui pensait a embrasser l'être en face de lui . Il devait se reprendre . Bon , en fait , il s'accordait 2 minutes de matage , et apprend , promit ,il arrête !

En fin de semaine , Thomas avait préparé sa valise , prit tous les films dont Minho et lui auraient besoin pendant le voyage . Ils s'y étaient prit un mois à l'avance , pour bien avoir la totalité des films (je rappelle qu'ils partent qu'une semaine même pas ...). Mais le brun savait très bien que sa tête de sushi préféré préférera rester avec sa petite-amie . Thomas soupira . Il allait sûrement devoir tenir la chandelle la bas.

Il avait tout ranger et appeler sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il partait , cette derniere étant coincer par son travail et elle s'en excusait pleinement . Thomas était a présent sur e perron de sa maison , attendant la voiture transportant Minho et sa mère . Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps avant de voir une voiture noire aux vitres teintées déboulée dans l'allée (Ça rime éhéhéhé) , la musique a fond . Thomas ouvrit la porte arrière avant d'être assailli par du One Direction...Il avait oublié que la mère de Minho en était fan .

Après avoir roulé une bonne demie-heure , les deux garçons arrivèrent a la place du rendez-vous où attendait le car et les professeurs . Thomas remarqua alors qu'il y'avait un autre lycée avec eux . Peut-être pourrait-il se faire de nouveaux amis et ne pas devoir regarder le trop plein d'amour que déversait Minho et Térésa . D'ailleurs , elle était déjà arriver et était en ce moment dans les bras de Minho et se roulaient le patin du siècle.

-"Yeurk , retenez vous putain , y'a des âmes sensibles ici !

\- Thomas , serais tu gêner ? Ooooouh Tom le fragile et qui n'a jamais été défleurer "Minho se mit a murmurer pour que seul Thomas puisse l'entendre :

-"Mais qui aimerait bien l'être grâce a un beau blondinet British, puis se remit a gueuler , JE DIT CA JE DIT RIEN HEIN "

Minho partit dans un fou rire , toujours dans les bras de sa belle , qui se massait le tympan droit a cause du gueulage de son couillon de petit ami .

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et monté dans le car , Thomas soupira . Minho ne s'était pas mit a côté de lui pour pouvoir rester avec sa dulcinée , et le petit brun avait donc du se mettre où il restait encore une place , c'est a dire avec un autre garçon de son âge mais d'un autre lycée et ils étaient assis juste derrière les professeurs. Thomas avait alors sympathiser avec son voisin dénommé Aris , et les deux bruns c'étaient trouvés d'énormes points communs niveaux films , musiques et séries . Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que les deux garçons débattait sur qui était le plus fort : Captain America ou Iron Man ? Thomas bougeait un peu dans tous les sens , un peu énervé mais content d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui débattre sur ce sujet ; Minho ne voulait jamais , disant toujours que le plus fort était Batman .

Newt , quant a lui , était plonger dans ses pensées , tout en les écoutant . Il se remémorait une des innombrables soirées film qu'il avait eu avec Brenda . Il repensait a celle qu'ils avaient faites quelques jours avant de voir que Thomas travaillait au "The Outlaws" Ce soir-là , il avait bu un peu trop de whisky-coca. D'après les dires de sa meilleure amie , il était tellement bourré qu'il racontait n'importe quoi . Et apparemment , il n'avait parlé que de Thomas . Et , il était parti dans des délires plutôt ...moins de 18 ans . Le lendemain soir où il avait retrouvé Mojo , Brenda lui avait avouée que c'était elle qui avait emmenée Mojo chez son petit protéger au joli cul -dixit Newt bourré- car elle voulait que les choses bougent entre ces deux là . Brenda était exactement comme Minho , elle savait tout . Elle avait bien vu comment le brun avait regardé son ami blond , et avait décider de les aider . Newt avait été bouche bée quand elle lui avait dit ça , lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas Thomas de cette façon , et que le brun non plu . Peut-être de l'admiration pour son professeur ,tout au plus . Mais alors pourquoi , pourquoi Newt était donc si énervé que le brun soit en train de débattre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une heure ?Pourquoi était-il énervé ? Jaloux ? Pff non...Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les écoutant parler d'un sujet si important aux yeux de Thomas .

-" Iron Man est le plus compétent niveau technologie ! Il est jeune , et se fait beaucoup respecter !

-Ah oui ? Captain America a quand même fait une des deux Guerre Mondiale , et a battu le clan de Nazi . Il est resté 70 ans congeler , et pourtant , il est toujours en forme . Et il se fait bien plus respecter qu'Iron Man , ils se battent tout le temps , mais c'est toujours Captain qui gagne .

\- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est *SPOILERS* Captain qui meurt dans Civil War ?

-Mais...

-Voyons , tout le monde sais que c'est la Veuve Noire , cette arme de Guerre élégante , qui est la plus forte des Avengers . "

Aris , couper dans son élan se retourna vers le siège des profs . Thomas fit de même avant de cligner des yeux . C'était Newt qui avait parlé .

-"Ben...Si on réfléchi bien ...Oui , la veuve noire est la plus forte..

-Eh oui , c'est la seule a pouvoir calmer Hulk , et a vraiment bien se faire respecter par tous les Avengers ."

Les deux bruns hochèrent la tête en même temps , étant en accord avec Newt , qui lui était fier de son effet au près du brun . Peut-être qu'il l'aimait plus que d'ordinaire , finalement .

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

-"J'en ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarreeeeeeeeeeuh , j'ai mal aux pieeeeeeeeeeeds

-Thomas , voyons , releve toi ", l'asiatique ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le grognement du brun , qui s'était étalé comme une crêpe sur son lit . La journée avait plutôt été chargée : après avoir passer deux heures dans le car pour rejoindre l'aéroport , puis encore quatre heures d'avion , ils avaient enchaîner avec huit heures de visites , dans des musées pas intéressants , et qui en plus ne contenait pas de bancs (les bases d'un musée quoi) . Heureusement pour Thomas , son professeur blond était rester avec Aris et lui , leur expliquant alors quelques trucs sur les anglais . Après les heures de visite , le groupes d'adolescents avaient pu manger et étaient tous remonter dans leur chambre pour prendre une douche et recharger leur batterie pour le lendemain .

-"Tu sais très bien que tu vas pas pouvoir rester là .

Le brun s'était vivement relevé .

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Thomaaaaaaaaaaaaas , soupira la tête de sushi, t'a pas oublié ce qu'on avait dit ?

-Non...Mais si tu peux me le rappeler , ce serait cool...

-On avait convenue que tu me laisserais la chambre pendant un ou deux jours pour que je puisse rester avec Térésa , et que tu irais avec Aris pour que le profs ne se posent pas de questions .."

Térésa rentra alors dans la chambre , regardant les deux garçons en lâchant un "euuuuh , je dérange?" , vite suivit par un "non non , Thomas partait" , venant du tête de sushi .

Thomas poussa un long soupir , prit ses affaires avant de partir en direction de la chambre d'Aris . Le second brun lui avait dit que sa chambre était la 252 ...Ou 253? Thomas se fia a son instinct animal (totalement inexistant bien sur) et misa sur la 252. Au pire , les personnes de cette chambre l'enverrais bouler et il partirais en direction de la 253 .

-"250...251...252! Ahaha trouvé ! Tiens ?"

Le brun s'approcha de la porte de la chambre qui était entrouverte. Il passa alors la tête par l'entrebâillement , mais ne vit personne , appart des sacs posés sur le . Thomas soupira , mais haussa les épaules . Au pire , ce n'était qu'Aris. Quand il était plus petits , Minho et lui dormais toujours crocheter l'un a l'autre , dans le même lit quand un des deux avait fait un cauchemar . Thomas avança et referma la porte , posa ses sacs sur le lit et se précipita vers la cabine de douche . Il en avait grand besoin .

Newt , quand a lui , se retrouvait a monter quatre a quatre les marches de l'hôtel : son collègue , Gally le prof de sport , lui avait demander gentillement (dans le langage Gallyens bien sûr) de rappliquer car un des élève était malade . Newt c'était précipiter au secours de l'élève en question , l'avait aidé et était repartis en quête d'une douche bien mériter .C'est qu'il fait chaud en Angleterre . Newt arriva a sa chambre , passa la clé automatique et remarqua que quelque chose clocha : Depuis quand avait-il quatre sacs ? Surtout un sac Batman...Et pourquoi l'eau de la douche tournait-elle? Sur le coup , il se dit qu'il s'était peut-être tromper de chambre , mais dans ce cas , la carte magnétique n'aurait pas ouvert la porte . Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain , pour se retrouver dans une grande bouffée de vapeur très chaude , et voyait une forme se dessiner derrière le rideau de douche , dansant et chantant . Tiens , cette voix masculine (mais pas trop) lui rappelait quelque chose ...

-"She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?"

Oh! uh huh Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Hey hey hey Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here here

Mocha Chocalata ya ya oh yea

Creole lady Marmalade What What, What what ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ?

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ?"

Le blond sourit en reconnaissant la personne derrière le rideau.

-"Ce serait avec plaisir , Edison , mais je ne pense pas que le corps enseignant soit vraiment d'accord pour que je couche avec un de mes élèves , mineur , qui plus est . "

Le blondinet crut entendre un couinement ,suivit d'un "boum" signifiant que la paume de douche avait été lâchée et vit que la forme humaine glissait vivement . Newt se rapprocha a grand pas de Thomas , qui dans sa chute , arracha le rideau de douche . Avec la pression de l'eau , le pommeau de douche tourna dan tout les sens , arrosant ainsi un Newt habillé dans t-shirt blanc , maintenant trempé et transparent .Thomas était perdu dans les deux grandes orbes marrons qui l'examinait (pour voir si il était blessé bien sûr , pas du tout pour le mater) et se rappela alors qu'il était un poil , dans les bras de son fantasme de toutes ses nuits , qui lui avait le torse moulé dans son t-shirt mouillé . Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres si tentantes et d'humecter les siennes .

-"Tu...Devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois .Aller , habille toi , tu vas attraper froid ."

Newt redressa Thomas et repartit dans sa chambre . Quelque minutes plus tard , c'est un Thomas vêtu dans t-shirt walking dead (Daryyyyl *keur keur*) et d'un bas de pyjama qui débarqua dans la chambre .

\- "Edison , peux-tu me dire ce que tu fait dans ma chambre ?

Thomas s'empourpra dans les secondes qui suivirent .

-Je...suis désolé..Je pensais être dans la chambre d'Aris ..Mais , ce doit être celle d'a côté ..ou celle d'après ,je ne souviens plus du numéros ..Je vais aller voir ."

Newt se releva un peu précipitamment et attrapa la main du brun . Il avait bougé sans s'en rendre compte , et maintenant , il ne s'avait pas quoi faire .Les mots sortirent tout seuls .

-"Je ne vais pas te laisser aller déranger tout tes gentils camarades , qui dorment sûrement maintenant . Tu peux rester ici ...

Thomas trouvait que ses joues étaient rouges ? C'te bonne blague ! Il était pire qu'une tomate bien bien bien mûre. Ce qui fit sourire le blond .

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas ...

-Ça ne me dérange pas , puisque je te le propose ...Aller , c'est bouclé , tu restes ici . "

Le blondinet lâcha la main de Thomas , et ce dernier lutta contre l'envie de reprendre cette grande main si chaude . Il enleva les sacs et se mit sous les couvertures , tout en prenant un comics en main . Il entendit alors le bruit de la douche et hésita a entreprendre une petite séance de rinçage d'œil . Mais si son prof le choppait , il le virerait de la chambre . Il décida de ne pas prendre ce risque , et se replongea dans sa lecture . Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu son professeur revenir de la salle de bain pour s'installer dans le lit . Quand il sentit une masse sur le matelas , le brun détourna les yeux de son comics pour les poser sur son prof , et le regretta amèrement : le blond ne s'était pas sécher les cheveux , qui laissaient s'échapper de fines perles d'eau qui coulaient le long de sa clavicule , et il ne portait ...qu'un boxer noir...Moulant . Thomas pourrait presque penser que son professeur l'aguichait .

-" Tu as bientôt fini ?"

Thomas détourna les yeux du torse de son compagnon de chambré pour se reconcentrer sur son visage . L'avait-il prit la main dans le sac ? Apparemment non , vu qu'il ne l'engueulait pas , et qu'il regardait le comics .

-"Hein ?

-Tu as bientôt fini ton comics ? C'est pour savoir si je peux éteindre la lampe .

-Euh , oui oui , vous pouvez , j'ai fini .."

Le cadet posa son comics a terre et vit que la lumière s'éteignait .

-"Bonne nuit , Thomas ."

Le faite que son professeur l'ai appeler par son prénom et non son nom de famille le troubla quelques secondes , mais il se reprit .

-"Bonne nuit , Newt ."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout ces vêtements semblaient si inutiles . Les deux garçons n'en avaient pas besoin pour les activités qu'ils contaient entreprendre dans quelques temps . Alors , l'un des deux garçon , le cadet brun , essayait en vain d'enlever -voir d'arracher- précipitamment la chemise du second garçon , un blondinet plus âgé. Le blond , ayant compris le message , se releva et se mit a genoux sur le lit , et passa la chemise par dessus sa tête , alors que le petit brun s'affairait a défaire la boucle de sa ceinture . Le blond n'attendit pas et défit sa fermeture éclair (en un éclair héhé j'suis drôle...bref) et vira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements . Il défit aussi le jean du brun , qui souleva les hanches pour que ça aille plus vite , et fait glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches , de ses jambes , le boxer avec , tandis que le brun enleva son t-shirt en même temps . Maintenant complètement nus , le cadet a plat dos sur le lit , le grand blond a genoux , entre ses jambes et tout deux ne se lâchaient pas du regard . De la tête au pieds , ils se touchent , bouche contre bouche , ventre contre ventre , jambes entremêlées . Une bataille c'était engagées entre leurs lèvres ,se cherchant et se trouvant . Le brun fit rouler son amant sur le côté et se mit sur lui , assis sur ses hanches , puis il se penche , faisant rencontrer leurs sexes , comprimés entre leurs ventres plats . Le cadet glissa vers le lobe de l'oreille du blond , le lécha d'une langue timide , puis descendit, grignotant sa mâchoire , passant sur sa clavicule , mordillant les bouts de chairs vivement redressés . Tout en continuant sa descente , il passa par le nombril , intimant des mouvements de va-et-vient faisant gémir le plus âgé . Le cadet , encouragé par ses délicieux sons , continua son ascension vers le point de non retour . Après l'avoir lécher de tout son long , le petit brun le prit en bouche et le fit coulisser entre ses lèvres , imprimant un rythme lent .

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux , Newt ?

-Hmmm...Tommy...Tommy...Tommyyyyyyyy...Thomas!Thomas!Thomaaaas!"

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut , tout en sueur , contre la poitrine de l'homme qui l'avait dérangé dans son rêve si réaliste . Le plus âgé lui jetait un regard inquiet , l'enserrant un peu dans ses bras , faisant rougir Thomas et lui donnant un peu plus chaud (n'oublions pas que Newt est en boxer)

-"Ça va ? Tu faisait de drôle de bruits et tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger ...Tu as fait un cauchemar ? "

Non non , j'ai juste rêver de toi et de moi , complètement a poil , en train de faire des trucs pas très catholiques , mais ça bien sûr , Thomas ne pouvait pas lui dire ...

-"Non non , ne vous inquiétez pas , c'était juste un rêve un peu trop réaliste . Mais merci de m'avoir réveiller .Je vais pouvoir me rendormir tranquillement .

\- Non non non , tu ne vas pas te rendormir , il faut se lever pour pouvoir partir a 8 heure d'ici et commencer les visites et le coin shopping . Aller aller , on bouge ses petites fesses."

Thomas soupira . Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que son rêve devienne réalité , encore et encore .

* * *

Raaaaaaah c'est tellement gênant de faire un lime , j'imagine pas ce que ça va être pour un vrai bon lemon -A-

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu *me taper pas !* et laisser une 'tite review , ça fait toujours plaisir ;D

Tchooouss


	5. Réponse

Hey tout le monde :D

Désolée , ceci n'est pas un chapitre MAIS j'aimerais que vous restiez (je vous donne Minho si vous restez jusqu'à la fin ;D) . Alors alors alors ...

Je répondrais aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre(qui sera le dernier ) mais je vais répondre à une qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir (vi vi vi j'y arrive parfois - et on se demande comment ..)

Symphonie pluvieuse :

Je suis désolée , me frappe pas *position fœtale*

-J'peux la frapper si tu veux , vu qu'elle veux me vendre après ça.

-Traître! Tu vas voir ta gueule a la fin du message . Bref , sérieusement , je suis sincèrement désolée , voire même navrée pour les fautes d'orthographes (j'suis sur wordpad , ça marque pas les fautes -tssssit , tu parle d'une excuse -mais ferme la Minho ). Après , je vais toujours voir sur internet si j'ai beaucoup de fautes (généralement vi vi vi) et après je poste . Mai je sais pas si c'est normal ou si je suis bête (effectivement , tu l'es - shhhht Nerdie , ils ne le savent pas ) , mais quand je poste un chapitre , il y'a toujours 4/5 phrases qui disparaissent o.o et du coup , ça veut plus rien dire ... Mais ça n'excuse pas mes fautes , je le consent , et je sais très bien ô combien c'est chiant de lire une fiction truffée de fautes .

En vérité (putain ,t'écrit ta vie ou quoi ? - Mais euuuuuh , je m'explique avec les gens )je pensais que je pourrais me débrouiller sans bêta , qu'il ne fallait pas que je dérange quelqu'un juste pour ça (oui , je sais , qu'elles sont faites pour ça _._) mais ton commentaire m'a fait Tilt dans ma tête et je t'en remercie.

Ah et sinon , oui je suis pas très intelligente (on le sais déjà ...) mais yé po compris l'histoire des caractéristiques machin machin avec le titre . J'ai méditée dessus pendant plus de 10 minutes mais nope , j'ai toujours pas compris . Donc , si tu pouvais éclairer ma petite lanterne , jeune padawan .

Donc voila , si quelqu'un est intéressée pour me supporter et être ma bêta , dites le moi par messages :D

Sur ce , tchousss ;)


	6. Dernier Chapitre D

Salut mes lapins :3 !

Eh ben non, je suis pas décédée (pour le plus grand malheur de certains).

Bon, ça fait quoi, 3 mois que j'ai pas publiée...ça vaaaaaaaaaaaa :D

Bon ben les excuses ordinaires : j'avais des examens, j'ai fait des marathons (de films, faut pas déconner non plus), j'ai trouvé un copain (bon, ça, c'est pas vrai, mais on peut toujours rêver?) donc voilà...Nan mais j'avais plus trop d'idées pour ce dernier chapitre, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

Sinon, Deadpool sort bientôt :D *feux d'artifices* , Suicid Squad aussi * feux d'artifices* et Civil War *explosion* j'ai trop hâte oAo

Reviews :

 _Morgane-Ravenclaw_ :

Faut bien qu'il en fasse, sinon pauvre petit. Frustré a vie sans rêves cochons xD

 _KatleenIce_ :

Eh bien j'en suis fière, merci ;D

 _Dearlock :_

Naaaaaah, y sont ex aequo, c'est pas possible de les comparés c'est deux là !

 _Dydy-Ramen_ :

Mah oui, mais à un an près, ça passe crème par rapport à la loi et pour le détournement de mineur xD

 _LittlePoiZon_ :

Et bah naaaaaan, pas de scène de patin a glace xD Par contre, y'en a des patins, et pas que des tout mignons xD

 _ThoMiNewt_ :

Woupse, désolée de t'avoir spoiler la mort de Captain America

\- Pfffff, t'façon il était nul.

-QUI a oser dire ça?! A tout les coups, c'est toi Minho.

\- Quoi?! Non...

-Mouais, fait gaffe, sinon je te fais un OS spécial lemon avec...voyons voir...Gally face de tomate tiens!

\- J'crois que j'vais gerber.

\- Va plus loin, suppôt de Satan. Sinon,*prend une voix de noble, avec le petit doigt en l'air* je crois que tu vas être heureuse très chère camarade, car il se trouve que ce chapitre contient un lemon *commence a rire*

-Oh mon dieu...

Et merci à vous pour toutes les reviews et tout, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D

Voila , donc bonne lecture :D (et désolée pour les fautes et les mots manquants, je fait tout mais y'a des mots qui se cassent comme ça ._.)

* * *

Le réveil de Thomas résonna dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Le jeune homme éteignit son l'engin de torture qu'était son réveil et prit le temps pour se réveiller. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar, mais il ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes : il se promenait tranquillement dans un parc, aux cotés de son professeur blond. Mais a chaque fois qu'il se tournait pour voir son visage, il était flou ou c'était celui de Minho. Et quand le brun voulait tenir la main du plus âgée, celui ci disparaissait toujours en murmurant " a dans deux semaines". C'était ce que le blond lui avait dit après être rentré d'Angleterre. Mais cela faisait maintenant six ans. Six ans que Thomas l'attendais.

Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Depuis le mystérieux départ de son professeur, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et s'était réfugié dans le dessin. Le dessin était devenue son moyen d'expression, et c'est cette passion qui l'a poussé a faire des étude d'histoire des arts. Sa mère en avait été fière, mais elle l'avait quand même poussée a faire des études d'enseignements . Thomas y avait réfléchis avant de dire oui. Quelques années et dossiers plus tard, Thomas avait été accepter dans une université où il ne pensait pas pouvoir allez : Oxford. Cela faisait a peine 6 mois qu'il enseignait la bas et il avait réussit a se faire respecter par la majeur partie de ses élèves.

Mais aujourd'hui, Thomas n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller enseigner. La raison ? Hier, la Directrice Ava Paige l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui expliquer qu'a cause du manque d'effectif de professeurs en ce début d'années, avec les grossesses, les burn-out ou les retraites, il n'y avait plus personne pour tenir le cour d'enseignement sexuel. "Bordel, c'est gosse ont a peine deux ans de moins que moi, ils doivent bien savoir comment enfiler une capote sans que je leur explique avec la banane ou le concombre" avait-il pensé. Mais il n'avait pas bronché. Elle lui avait alors demandée (Ordonner plutôt) si cela ne le dérangeait pas d'y faire cour en attendant que quelqu'un se présente pour le poste. Elle lui avait dit ne pas s'en faire, et qu'un autre professeur viendrait l'aider, un professeur de maths. Mais elle ne lui avait pas donner son nom, trop occuper a trouver d'autres solutions pour ce manque d'effectif. Génial. Thomas n'avait pas beaucoup de connaissances en anatomie, surtout dans ce sens là. Pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais fait et qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience, c'est juste qu'il était d'une timidité extrême sur ce sujet. Et il se retrouvait avec une classe qu'il ne connaissait pas et avec un professeur de maths sûrement chiant a mourir comme collègue. Ah, et il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était. Vraiment, c'était Gé-Ni-Al.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"-Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut se protéger et ne pas être sous l'effet de l'alcool. Vous êtes responsables de vous-même."

"Pitié, faites que ce cour finisse vite". Thomas n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il lui restait 40 minutes de cours d'éducation sexuel, mais son cœur allait lâché d'une minute a l'autre si il continuait a parler de l'anatomie de l'homme. Il voulait enseigner l'art, pas ça! "Et pourquoi il est pas là, l'autre gus qui devait être avec moi?" La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un grand blond, les cheveux décoiffés et les joues rouges. Il se recourba et appuya ses mains sur ses genoux, pour reprendre son souffle. C'est vrai que le bâtiment des sciences étaient a l'opposés de ceux là. En le voyant reprendre son souffle, Thomas prit le temps de le détailler. Il portait un costume sombre, très strict. Mais lorsque cet inconnu releva la tête, tomba eu une montée de chaleur dans le bas du ventre. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine, le visage un peu creusé par la fatigue, mais qui n'enlevait rien a sa beauté. Thomas se gifla mentalement et se reprit. Mais il ne lâcha pas l'inconnu du regard. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ce pourrait-il que...? Non, IL était partis, mais IL ne pouvait pas être là. Pourtant... Ils continuèrent le cour comme si de rien était, jusqu'à la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours. Quand tous les élèves furent partis, Thomas se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires, juste avant de voir l'autre professeur s'avancer vers lui.

-Désolé pour le retard, les bâtiments sont a l'opposé et moi et le sport...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur...?

\- Newton, Newton Isaac. Enchanté. Et vous..?

"Oh, merde!merde, merde ,merde ,merde."

-hum, je suis... Thomas Edison...

Thomas releva la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir baissé. Mais quand il regarda l'homme en face de lui, il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait d'inventer un autre nom. "Mouais, il aurait fini par découvrir la vérité..." Le brun était tombé sur le regard sombre de son ancien professeur, et son visage semblait s'assombrir.

-Tommy? C'est vraiment toi?

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui c'est moi.

Les yeux du blond semblèrent pétiller de joie mais aussi ...de tristesse?

\- Ça fait si longtemps! Ce que tu as grandi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu! Tu as même des lunettes maintenant!

\- Moi si.

Merde, est ce qu'il l'avait dit a voix haute?

-oh eh bien, ça veut dire que je n'ai pas trop vieilli...tu as quel âge maintenant?

-23 ans.

-oh, bien, vu que tu es majeur, ça te dit que ce soir on aille prendre un verre, pour fêter ces retrouvailles ?

\- Si vous voulez.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il dit oui a cette soirée? Si elle s'était bien passée ? Oui, elle c'était bien passée. Le problème? Thomas n'en savait fichtrement rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était chez Newt. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi il était dans le salon de Newt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Newt était sur lui. Non, il ne savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait adorée cette fin de soirée.

-2 heures plus tôt-

Thomas finissait un peu plus tard que Newt, le blond lui avait alors dit qu'ils pourraient finalement fêter leurs retrouvailles chez ce dernier, et que Thomas pourrait dormir la bas.

-Si ça ne dérange pas. Mais il faut que je corrige des copies juste avant.

-Tu pourras faire ça a la maison, si tu veux. J'ai moi aussi quelques devoirs a corrigés. En attendant que tu ais finit tes cours, tu veux quelque chose de particuliers à boire? ou à manger?

\- Non merci, prenez ce que vous voulez.

\- D'accord, a tout a l'heure! avait dit Newt avant de partir de la salle des professeurs, laissant Thomas seul avec ses pensées. " Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre professeurs, enfin, entre amis. Reprend toi Thomas. Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te sauter dessus a la première occasion? Tu délire. Allez, hop hop hop, y'a cour dans 1 minute!"

Durant toute sa dernière de cour, il n'avait fait que de penser a cet soirée, créant des scénarios normaux comme très étranges.

Quand sa dernière heure fut finit, Thomas rangea ses affaires et prit ses copies, avant de marché d'un pas rapide vers le parking. Newt lui avait dit de l'attendre ici et qu'il l'emmènerait directement chez lui après. Thomas n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, Newt arrivant dans une petit voiture noire cinq minutes plus tard.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

\- Je vais m'installer dans le salon, ce sera plus confortable pour nous deux.

-Si tu veux. Tu veux boire une bière en faisait tes copies Tommy?

-Non merci. Tout a l'heure plutôt, la bière risque de me faire faire n'importe quoi sur mes copies...

Newt éclata de rire et alla s'installer dans la cuisine, laissant Thomas s'installer sur le grand canapé. L'appartement de Newt était beaucoup plus grand que celui de Thomas : lui ne possédait qu'un deux pièces alors que Newt avait presque une maison entière, tellement c'était grand. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu partout, en examinant tous les endroit. Cet endroit ressemblait vraiment a Newt. Ramené soudainement à la réalité par le bruit du tabouret de Newt, Thomas soupira et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ses classeurs. Après avoir (finalement) trouvé un stylo au fond de son sac, il se redressa et s'appuya contre l'accoudoir du canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas sentit un poids se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui.

\- Déjà fini? s'étonna Thomas.

-Hm, mes élèves sont beaucoup trop intelligents, ils ne font presque aucunes fautes.

\- Tu devrais leur faire faire des test pièges, comme avec nous avant.

-Hm, s'en était un celui la. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir remettre des zéros, comme avec ton ami, là...Minnie?

-Minho, Thomas ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais Minnie, ça lui va très bien aussi."

Puis le silence reprit sa place entre les deux hommes. Thomas n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses copies, et ça, Newt l'avait remarqué.

"-Ça va Tommy?

\- Je...J'ai quelque que chose a te demander...

-Eh bien vas y.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti? Si je peux me permettre.

Newt ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblait hésiter, mais il finit par dire tout bas :

-Mes parents sont morts.

Thomas resta un instant silencieux tout en observant Newt. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi Newt avait arrêté d'enseigner dans son lycée a la suite de cet événement, mais il préféra ne pas insister.

-Désolé.

\- Il a fallut que je revienne pour tout gérer. Mais je ne me sentais pas d'attaque pour revenir, j'ai donc décider de rester ici.

-Oh...Et Mojo? Comment va t-elle?

-Elle est chez Brenda. Elle l'a garde pendant les grandes périodes d'examens, pour que je puisse me concentrer sur mes cours, ce qui m'emmerde un peu. Elle me manque.

Newt se tourna vers Thomas, qui affichait une mine surprise.

-En voila un vocabulaire fleuri.

-Hm, grommela Newt qui s'enfonça dans le canapé en posant les pieds sur la table basse, ma mère m'a appris tous les jurons, ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire.

Thomas éclata de rire.

\- Voila une mère que j'aurai bien voulu connaitre. Mais tu es sûr qu'elle ne te les disait pas pour le plaisir de te poursuivre avec un savon pour te laver la bouche? Où est passé le merveilleux et très chic anglais?

-Disparu depuis qu'on a passé le pas de la porte, rétorqua Newt

-Je voit ça!

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeux de réflexions pendant quelques minutes, avant que Thomas ne se rappel qu'il avait des copies a corriger.

Thomas reprit son stylo et se remit à ses copies. Leur échange l'avait surpris, surtout de sa part. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu un jour dire de tels choses a son ancien professeur. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer et faire semblant de croire que le sentiment de bien-être qu'il éprouvait n'avait rien à voir avec la présence du blond.

Après une bonne demie-heure passée a chercher quelque chose a faire en attendant que Thomas finisse son travail, Newt se leva pour éteindre la télévision, posa la télécommande et se laissa tomber en travers du canapé en bousculant Thomas avec ses pieds.

Déconcentré, Thomas se recula contre l'accoudoir lorsque deux pieds, attachés a de longues jambes (merci Captain Obvious), se faufilèrent sur ses cuisses en poussant ses copies. Il haussa un sourcil et leva la tête pour regarder Newt.

-Espères-tu attirer mon attention?

-Non, mais si tu as envie de me réchauffer les pieds, rétorqua Newt d'un air hautain qui ne lui allait pas, ne te gêne pas.

Il glissa les mains sous sa tête et s'installa confortablement. Thomas avait maintenant les chevilles de Newt devant ses copies. Sans réfléchir, il laissa tomber son crayon et posa le doigt sur l'os de la cheville. Des fourmillements envahirent le corps de Newt, qui suivait des yeux les mouvements de sa main. C'était une marque de tendresse, ou peut-être autre chose. Newt releva vivement la tête vers le professeur d'art. Prenant visiblement conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, Thomas se redressa et retira sa main à regret. Il jeta un œil a Newt et murmura une excuse qui ne tenait, bien sûr, pas debout. Newt se hissa sur les coudes et posa un regard intense sur Thomas. Cette douce caresse l'avait complètement remué, et il voyait bien que Thomas était gêné par son geste.

-Je peux te poser une question? lança brusquement Newt.

-Bien sûr.

Une fois lancée, Newt se demandait comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre vu qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer. Il se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, sans lâcher Thomas du regard . Newt ne savait pas quoi faire, son esprit était trop embrouillé. Alors, plutôt que de poser une question, il attira brusquement Thomas contre lui et l'embrassa.

Thomas n'avait rien vu venir. Il était comme paralysé. Emporté par une vague de chaleur, il se pressa contre le torse du blond et approfondi le baiser en poussant un gémissement. Newt avait craint que Thomas ne le repousse, mais il n'avait pas prévue ce gémissement. Il mordilla la lèvre de Thomas tout en se rapprochant plus et accentua la pression. Il finit par s'écarter et regarda Thomas.

-Ça va ?

\- Très bien même, répondit Thomas avec un sourire niais.

Newt posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et soupira.

-Tommy.

-Hm?

\- Je peux t'embrasser encore?

Thomas ouvrit grandement les yeux. Incapable de faire une phrase, il hocha simplement la tête. Newt effleura ses lèvres des siennes, heureux. Puis approfondis dans un baiser doux et tendre. Le brun se laissa complètement aller a cette étreinte et leva les mains pour caresser le torse et les épaules du blond. Blond qui passa sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Il se laissait guider. Il ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour son ancien élève. Les longs baisers langoureux firent céder ses dernières limites, et il gémit de plaisir. Au contact des mains de Newt, le corps de Thomas s'arqua contre le sien, provoquer par un désir intense. Le blond attrapa Thomas par les hanches pour qu'il se déplace sur le côté et pour qu'il se retrouve allongé sur lui. Thomas gémit de plaisir en sentant le poids de ce corps sur le sien. Il entoura le cou de Newt de ses bras, puis pressa les lèvres contre sa mâchoire et les fit glisser jusqu'à son oreille.

"-Tu me rend fou."

Il plia un genou pour accentuer la pression du corps de Newt entre ses cuisses. Le brun haletait contre le cou du plus âgé, secoué par le désir. Quand au blond, ses lèvres avaient trouvées leurs places dans le cou de son futur amant. Thomas rejeta la tête en arrière et étouffa un cri en sentant les dents sur sa peau. Il souleva une jambe et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Le blond se redressa, en appui sur les coudes, avant de le regarder.

-Faudrait qu'on aille dans la chambre.

-Hmm...La flemme.

Newt se leva avant de tirer Thomas a lui. Ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser langoureusement et alors que Newt essaya de lui enlever son haut tout en le poussant vers la chambre. Après s'être acharné en vain sur les boutons de la chemise de Newt, il lui fit enlever. Face a ce corps musclé mais pas trop, Thomas sentit une nouvelle vague de désir s'emparer de lui. Newt le fit s'allonger sur le lit tout en lui enlevant le reste de ses vêtements. Thomas était complètement nu sur le lit, alors que Newt le regardait, toujours habillé de son pantalon de costume. Mais bientôt, son pantalon glissa sur le sol, rejoint de peu par son caleçon, qu'il chassa d'un coup de pied avant de s'approcher de Thomas. Il se jeta sur lui, avant de le faire basculer sous lui. Thomas se mit a onduler d'impatience sous Newt afin de sentir son membre dur s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse. Le blond se redressa et tendit la main vers le tiroir de la table de nuit sans pouvoir l'atteindre. En grognant, il s'étira au maximum.

Réprimant un rire, Thomas pinça les lèvres et gratifia Newt d'un d'un regard compatissant.

"-Ferme la" rétorqua t-il.

Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau, comme pour se redonner des forces avant de repartir à l'assaut du tiroir.

"-Merde!"

Forcé de relâcher son étreinte, il rampa sur les quelques centimètres nécessaires pour atteindre le tiroir.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant que Newt lui grimpait littéralement dessus et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur lui.

"-Et en plus, tu te moque de moi!"

Après avoir mis la main sur le lubrifiant et la boîte de préservatifs, il les jeta sur le lit à côté de Thomas qui s'assit et se lova dans ses bras, puis referma ses doigts sur la virilité de son amant. Newt grogna, et ses hanches se soulevèrent au contact de sa main.

"- Oh mon dieu! Tommy!"

Newt, traversé par un nouveau frisson, retira la main de Thomas de son sexe avant de perdre tout contrôle. Il attrapa le lubrifiant et, penché sur son amant, il le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis que son genou se plaçait entre les jambes de Thomas. Newt l'embrassa sauvagement et fit glisser la main qui tenait le tube de lubrifiant jusqu'a la cuisse de Thomas. Il se redressa, interrompant à regret leur baiser, et étala un peu de lubrifiant sur son doigt, sans cesser de dévorer le brun du regard. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, tandis que son doigt venait détendre ses muscles.

Thomas poussa un long soupir, écarta un peu plus les jambes et les enroula autour de Newt. Il répondit a son baiser, en le suppliant de continuer.

-Oui, encore, ne t'arrête pas, jamais!

Newt poussa un grognement, avant de le pénétrer brusquement d'un autre doigt. Thomas trembla et poussa un cri de plaisir, arquant le dos. Newt lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et accentua ses mouvements en lui. Thomas écartait les jambes autant que possible, les talons plantés dans le matelas en poussant des cris rauques chaque fois que les doigts de Newt s'enfonçait en lui. Il espérait vraiment que Thomas était prêt car il n'en pouvait plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends! Tu veux m'a permission peut être! Eh bien, tu l'as! Dépêche toi!

Newt poussa un gémissement, qu'il espérait un minimum viril, et retira ses doigts de Thomas.

Met toi sur le ventre, murmura t-il a son oreille.

Respirant profondément, Thomas se mit à genoux et en appui sur les avant bras prés de la tête de lit.

Le blond posa une main au creux des reins de Thomas et s'approcha de lui.

-Prêt?

-Ouais.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Newt pressa le bout de son sexe au creux du brun et, sans quitter ses épaules du regard, s'enfonça lentement en lui dans un gémissement étouffé. Il s'empara de ses hanches avant de donner un léger coup de reins, suivi d'un autre plus intense.

Thomas commença par se contracter avant de se détendre et s'ouvrir à cette intrusion. Le mélange de plaisir et de douleur lui faisait perdre la tête. Gémissant son nom, il se mit a onduler des hanches pour soulager la sensation de brûlure.

Newt lui saisit la taille a pleine main et poursuivit son avancée. Il gémissait bruyamment.

\- Si tu continue comme ça, ça ne va pas durer, dit Newt en faisait glisser une main le long du dos de Thomas en lui pinçant les fesses. Il serra les draps entre ses doigts, essayant de rester immobile. Mais Newt en avait décider autrement. Il lui effleura les testicules, qui se cambra et s'empala encore plus sur lui en criant. Son sexe était douloureux, touchant à peine les draps au rythme des coups de reins de Newt. Le blond referma alors ses longs doigts fins sur son anatomie, effleurant le gland de son pouce.

Il sortit lentement de Thomas avant de se ré-enfoncer brusquement en lui et de reprendre le rythme. Thomas vibrait de plaisir sous les assauts de Newt, qui lui caressait le flanc, puis son dos, avant de remonter jusqu'à son épaule et de l'immobiliser tandis qu'il le pénétrait de plus en plus fort. Ses hanches heurtaient les fesses de Thomas, tandis qu'il butait violemment au plus profond de son corps, prêt a exploser, infligeant le même rythme au sexe de Thomas. Au moment où il perdit le contrôle, il se mordit la lèvre avant d'hurler son plaisir.

-Tommy!

Tommy qui bascula à son tour dans un soupir étouffé et en gémissant sous les assauts de Newt et de ses caresses. Il se mit a trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Le corps de Newt c'était violemment contracter, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son orgasme qui se déversait au plus profond de Thomas. Après quelques minutes de flottement, Newt de redressa et se retira délicatement de Thomas, avant de s'affaler sur le lit, suivit de Thomas.

-Waouh! C'était...

\- Génial?

-Ouais, carrément.

Le torse de Thomas ne cessait de remonter et de descendre à un rythme effréné, couvert de sueur.

\- Je dois dire que ... j'attendais ça depuis longtemps.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui. Tu te souviens de notre voyage en Angleterre?

\- Comment l'oublier, le dernier jour, tu t'étais perdu avec Aris et vous étiez trempés jusqu'aux os et Aris n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

Newt ne put s'empêcher de rire en se remémorant ce souvenir.

\- Hm, mais je te parle d'avant...Quand on avant partagé la chambre d'hôtel..

\- Ah oui, je me souviens!

\- Eh bien, c'est a ce moment là que j'ai voulu faire des choses comme ça, avec toi.

\- Pas avant?

\- Non, avant, j'étais attiré et amoureux, mais pas a ce point là.

\- Oh, alors comme ça, tu m'aimes?

\- Quoi...Je..

Le blond sourit au petit brun (plus si petit que ça) et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Sache que moi, je t'aime, Tommy.

\- Moi aussi, Newt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Depuis cette nuit, Thomas n'est plus rentré dans son petit appartement, a part pour reprendre toutes ses affaires et les emmener chez Newt .Cela faisait maintenant un mois que ces deux là sortaient ensemble, et tout le monde en était ravis. Surtout Minho.

-Newt, tu peux m'expliquer le faite que tu es acheté autant de bananes, sachant que tu n'aimes pas ça ?

\- Pour la science mon cher. Dois-je te rappeler que l'on a cour d'éducation sexuel demain? Il serait temps de leur faire le coup de la capote et de la banane!

\- Sérieusement?

\- Oui...Mais, vu que je suis un peu maladroit, il faudrait que je m'entraîne a mettre ce bout de latex au bout de quelque chose. Quelque chose de chaud. Tu ne voudrait pas m'aider?

Thomas ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire pervers.

\- Bien sûr, et même maintenant! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre et en tirant Newt.


End file.
